


i won't turn away and i will listen (open up my heart)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't cautious around him; that was what really threw Bruce off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't turn away and i will listen (open up my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, here I go again.

She wasn't cautious around him; that was what really threw Bruce off. He was the sort of person that anyone who got too close to would be cautious of, the sort of person who people didn't want to get too close to. His experiences were only his, and if one couldn't understand another, they stayed out of the way. That was half of the reason he never tried to get close to anyone, and the other half was that he could not understand their experiences anymore than they could understand his.

But then along came Diana,who he really couldn't begin to understand and who he knew couldn't understand him, and she didn't seem to care about that at all. She waltzed so carelessly into his life and couldn't care less if she didn't know him in that specific way or if he couldn't know her in that. The rules just didn't seem to apply to her, and that was more perplexing to him than anything else about her.

Diana was not cautious and Bruce was more on guard with her at first than he was with anyone else, and she simply treated that like another challenge to overcome, and like the warrior she, she overcame it. And then, whether she could understand or not, he dropped his guard entirely, and she did the same for him, regardless of his own understanding. He threw caution to the wind for the first time, because she had never had it to begin with.

 


End file.
